


Fragile Creatures

by Shanew13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanew13/pseuds/Shanew13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a side story. I Wrote directly after simply korra's and apnsb's, lost and found chapter of moksha. I have not read there new chapters of this story like happy birthday korra. I literally had no time to i honestly don't know how they do it or how the story has went since then so don't expect this to run along with there story line at all. now i understand my grammar is bad but i think you will get what i was going for especially towards the end. so please enjoy and take it easy on this is my first time writing a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Creatures

                                                                                                          **Fragile Creatures**  
   
Asami finds her self in between a rock and hard place with no where to go but to listen to something she’d never expected.  
   
 

 

 

Waking up suddenly to a bouncing child on her stomach Asami is cursing herself and trying to catch her breathe.  
I should have woke up sooner to catch Korra sneaking out, it wasn’t a surprise, though it had been a long night for the both of them .

But no time to dwell on that with Mika bouncing around hollering Sami I have to pee.

 

Asami wipes the salty tear trails off her face thinking to herself it's hard to believe I fell asleep crying like that but.

With all that happened yesterday on the island, that monster being here. Her eye brows furrowing at the thought of her. She could hear her rage starting to boil in her ears.

Its to early for this already.

SA SAMI !!!! I really have to go Sami, Ok Mika lets go find a bathroom. Setting up realizing how late it was . Almost mid day already. I'm really not looking forward to today.

But being here on the island with Korra, is what Korra needs, the support of Jinora hoping to find what she can do with Korra after Ravaa abandoning her.

 

Cringing at the thought, only to be interrupted by Mika grabbing around her neck yelling Getty up samibear, A smirk forming on her face at least I have something to distract me, if all this becomes to overwhelming I need the distraction now.

Asami looking back over her shoulder at Mika. I will show you samibear as she rushed out the room with a growling whoosh down the hall . Mika giggling the whole time down the hall. Dangling from Asami’s neck playfully swaying her around down the hall.

 

 

Su rose a eyebrow when Pema laid down a plate of boiled slash sautéed vegetables in front of her.  
Hmm? I cant say I will ever get used to air nomad life .

Su stiffened up not thinking about what she said, still groggy from last nights continued arguments with lin.

Pema looked at her with a scowl . Well your more than welcomed to go in to the city and eat.

Oh wait I forgot you have an escaped convict you have decided to drag around my island. every where you go.  
Pema says with a sinister yet questionable look on her face .

Su's eyes widened not expecting the smart attitude. sensing the extreme discomfort in the room.

Su sighed I'm sorry Pema. Its been a long night I didn’t mean anything by it. I honestly had no where else to take her. I don’t know anybody in this city and Lin certainly wouldn’t take her in.

Pema sighed . It’s the least of my worries right now . With a cold displeased look on her face when she glanced at Kuvira setting opposite of Su .

Kuvira still staring at Pema with a mouth full of food. A surprised look on her face as she choked down the food and cringed . Glancing back and forth between her plate and Pema swallowing the massive lumps in her throat . Clearing her raspy voice. I'm sorry Pema sinking her head down . I cant thank you enough for letting me stay hear tonight , I will eat somewhere else if it pleases you, but if its any consolation its really is amazing food .  
Especially compared to prison gruel.

Pema still looking at her a with little less irritated look . Thank you Kuvira, but then quickly glaring at her with a crazy glint . Then snapping her head towards Su . See you shouldn't dis it , till you try it Su . Even if its better than prison food. But like I said earlier her face finally softened. You can eat here but, I don’t have to like it . Looking stern because she knew she had the power to boot her out in a moments notice if she felt the need .

I've got my eyes on you she finished.

A long silence lingered and as Pema huffed and walked up to the sink angrily murmuring to her self.

Su stood up and walked towards the sink and grabbed a dish rag. Here Pema please ? Her voice soft barely above a whisper let me clean up . It’s the least I could do.

Pema sighed and stared at the ceiling ok . Then I need to check on Meelo anyways.

Kuvira stood up a few minutes later and took her plate to the sink . She watched Su for a moment before exhaling  
a breath of relief . Well she's a lil spit fire for a air nomad .

Su ducked her head and chuckled . You should be glad she's  
not a bender . I think she might of hurt you worse than opal .

Kuvira laughed slightly grabbing her rib cage and wincing . Yeah Id imagine she said with a small monotone drone.

Su looked at her with a guilt written look on her face . I'm sorry about Opal striking you like that.

Kuvira looked down leaning with her back against the counter . I deserved that , her voice still raspy . I deserve much worse than that . I don’t blame Opal.

Su put her hand on Kuvira's shoulder staring at her about ready say something . Then she saw Kya jogging up to the open kitchen doors.

Hey Su, Kya said reluctantly stopping to catch her breathe . You have a call on the radio its Bataar senior.

Su straightened up suddenly wide eyed . Oh spirits, I forgot to call him . He's probably worried sick hearing about you breaking out of jail and all.

Su went jogging towards Kya . Oh hey Kya could you do me a favor and watch Kuvira for me ? She's supposed to be with me every minute and every where I go . But I doubt she will be any trouble for you and please don't tell lin.

Kya raised her hands . Not a problem she's not quite the Uniter she used to be . I can handle her.

Thanks Kya , as Su ran off.

Kya leaned against the doorway staring at Kuvira, Kuvira's face blank as she stared at the floor . Her hair laid draped across her face, feeling the tension in the air as she was fidgeting scratching her arm looking away from Kya feeling so uncomfortable in her own skin .

Kya finally spoke up and cleared her throat. Kuvira jumped grabbing her arm not expecting what was going to come from Kya as she said.

well see you around kid . I'm sure Su wont be too long.

Kuvira's head snapped up staring at Kya with her mouth gaped open Bu….. But.

Kya looked up over her shoulder as she turned away . I sense no malice in your aura besides that your on a island of your former enemy's . I don’t think it would be wise to try anything while you’re here or lil Opal might getcha again.

Kuvira's tension released as she starred at the floor again , with a slight smirk, Opal huh? flashing back to when Opal was a little girl growing up so sweet and full of life. trying to do everything and excelling at everything including bending. But now a confidant un wavering woman willing to take on the world .

I hate that I stole her innocence.

Kuvira Heard the chains on her shackles clank together when she cursed to her self. She quickly snapped back to reality . Opal striking her with a gust of air, sinking her head low, thinking she was the one that did that to her . She had made opal an angry force to be reckoned with, instead of being the sweet innocent girl she used to be. Her eyes started to wail up before she shook her head to ignore the emotions flowing over her.  
Well I guess Kya does have a point huffing to herself as she stared at her slender figure right down to her boney toes . I could easily be taken down.

 

Asami looked around whenever she could . Trying to find Korra , it was still before noon and she hadn't heard a word from her . She will show up when she's ready. Or I will search for her after breakfast. Still glancing up every once in a while In between Mika tugging on her sleeve asking her to fill in the coloring book Ikki gave to her . As Mika picked out a new color for herself in the box she was bouncing around and doing everything but setting still .

Asami couldn't help but chuckle at her, but that quickly changed when she finally noticed.

For a little bit Mika would occasionally color in a little piece the best she could then she would stop and stare at both her and Asami's hands. she knew she was thinking about her parents as she would whimper slightly but Asami would color slightly out side the lines to distract her from thinking about it. Mika would quickly scold her.

Sa sami stop inside the lines.

Oh sorry my mistake as she stared back at Mikas eyes . Her little face scrunched up , she would huff and say , that’s ok , sami try this color shaking the crayon in her face . Asami would say ok then she would smile back.

There was so many things racing through Asami's mind . Korra's current state . Not knowing what to do for her right now, Zaheer but most of all Kuvira being here . She bit hard on her lip and forced her heart to stop racing thinking of that monster in her presence somewhere on the island.  
It already made her sick once thinking of Korra holding her hair last night while she laid over the toilet sick . Korra rubbing her back and whispering to her. She snapped back to the present shaking her head, Instead she'd pay attention to the little girl on her lap asking her to draw another page Asami ran her fingers through her soft hair now smiling down at her . Only to think of the moment earlier when Mika would get quiet and whimper .

suddenly she realized she been thinking about Mika for too long and stopped running her fingers through her hair . Spirits ! Why can't I focus today ? Mika started to get upset again. this didn’t happen often but it was still ever present . Whimpering she looked down and thought , She couldn’t distract her again she would have to help her, but she was so scared.

If she started crying and if she couldn’t get her to stop, she didn’t know where Korra was to help her. I'm sure she's close Asami huffed and looked down at her . I need to help her heal.

What's wrong Mika . she said softly knowing what was going to happen she was going to start crying . Mika looked up at Asami with a pushed out bottom lip . Asami couldn’t help but smile at the cute face she had given her . And then a tear streamed down her cheek.

Sa sami

yes Mika Asami said, Asami's voice almost shaking.

fear setting in on Asami what if I can't do this ?

Asami choking her own tears back now, her own personal memories flashed through her head. She'd done this before with Mika I don’t understand why this is bothering me now ?

Mika looked at her again after a moment , Why didn’t you help that hurt lady yesterday?

My spirits ! She wasn’t thinking about her parents . Asami's whole body shook . She wanted to scream at her self for letting Mika witness her anger and disgust at another human being she felt sick, so sick at herself.

Asami looked at her shocked and tensed, then Mika ducked into her chest grabbing around her stomach she looked at her in aww and swiftly put her arms around her still shaking.

She looked up struggling to comprehend what all she had seen when she was yelling at Kuvira and Su.

Then Mika with a muffled voice in Asami's arms Said , I didn’t like you yelling at that lady. Opening her arms to look at Mika , Mika says she looked hurt and scared Sa sami .

Asami quickly hugged her again trying to hide her own tears wiping them swiftly from her eyes.

Oh sweetie you don’t understand . Asami's heart was racing now not knowing what exactly to say . She must have heard the commotion when Opal struck her and ran to see what it was.

Picturing Mika's scared face as she watched her scream and threaten Kuvira and Su.

But I cant tell her what all was going on, her palms getting sweaty. That she murdered my father it would only make her think of her parents being murdered it would only make this worse.

A short silence loomed.

Then Mika poked her head up . You helped me when I was scared Sami?

A breath of relief released, so glad she spoke first . I can still fix this.

Yes I did Aami said, and remember when Korra kissed your boo boo and made it better the other day.

Ye yes Mika said.

taking a paused slow breathe see Mika…………….that lady hurt me once.

Mika jumped a little and in a muffled voice did Korra kiss the bo boo.

Asami blushed Yes yes she did . As Asami's tears steadily started rolling down her face. Wiping them away she smiled stuck in disbelief.

Did the boo boo go away.

Yes it did Mika it took a while , but it did Asami wiped the tears again.

Taking slow breathes loosening her grip on Mika, Asami looking up into the sky.

a minute had passed and Mika had moved the coloring book back unto her lap.

Mika looked up at Asami I don’t want to see you be mean to anybody else ok Sa sami .

Oh Ok Mika I will try . Asami laughed. Hiding her tears from her.

No Sa sami you have to pinky promise me.

Ok then Asami held out her left pinky finger and Mika took it quickly with her tiny one and huffed, Sa sami promises to never yell at anybody hurt again right Sa sami. With a determined scowl on the little girls face.

Yes I promise Mika thinking she'd been around Korra to long inherited her huff.

 

 

A long silence past as Asami helped Mika draw some more.

Asami feeling thankful that Mika didn't see her crying and that this conversation was over.

Mika's stomach growled with a little grumble . What was that Asami said.

Nothing Mika said. Asami Grabbing her tummy.

Oh ok then what do yah say we find something to eat ? winking at Mika.

Ok Mika said.

Maybe we can find Korra ok.

 

 

 

 

Setting uncomfortably at the table where Su and Kya abandon her Kuvira found her self wondering when Su might come back. still fidgeting around nervously.

If somebody came in and found out Su left her alone Lin would be irate.

She smirked quickly and blew her hair out her face. Thinking about every thing going on now and facing Zaheer . Kuvira tensed up retracting into herself . Its terrifying to think about how he already hurt Korra.

And if she couldn’t do it with a army behind her back ? just one man?

To be honest I mean he's controlling peoples minds how am I supposed to fight that ? I mean yeah sure I've done it before but that was just pure luck what if ?

what If I don’t have the strength to face him ? Korra is the strongest person I know what if he……..kills me and finally gets to Korra ? I don’t want that happening . I never wanted Korra dead I just wanted…..

Shaking her head to forget about it . Instead looking up watching how the light was shining through the beautiful house . Its close to noon . I think I might have been better off in my jail cell . She murmured to her self out loud . It would be more comfortable that’s for sure . Not surrounded by a bunch of people that wants me gone or dead.

Kuvira sets up to look outside a window above the sink feeling the breeze from the window behind her . Seeing a white lotus guard jogging across the yard. the security here is useless Kuvira stiffening up standing up straight as if she was back on watch in Zaofu reflecting back as the guard captain . She huffed that’s a useless memory . Sinking her head , but then she snapped it back up thinking of whenever her and Bataar Jr. met up in secret avoiding Su.

afraid she might not approve of them a smile on her face. it had been a long time since she truly smiled blushing at herself . If she only knew ! looking down to chuckle a little bit .

She moved her hands off the sink hearing the platinum chain clink off the sink and every thought quickly went away . As she stared at the shackles a shot of disgust hit her right in the stomach. whenever she thought about her order to kill Bataar , the only man that she truly loved and she ordered his death like it was nothing to her ! she knew what she was doing . but she had to look confident next to her subordinates, so she acted like it was nothing , but she had broken inside . Feeling betrayed by him . Like what she felt right now. Reflecting back . I betrayed him , Saying it out loud. It Only made it worse !

She opened her eyes seeing a tear dropdown to her shackles.

I wish there was someway for me to apologize to him . She said out loud in a low raspy whisper , as her shoulders convulsed not being able to recover from her thoughts . Her tears streamed down her face . Looking up into the air as her lower lip quivered . She retreated back to the kitchen table wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she wept.

She never had these feelings before she was in jail , she never needed to . being in her box all these years, she would lay awake for days reflecting on these memory's . knowing she was staying where she belonged.

 

So What now Great Uniter ?

 

 

 

Asami finally convinced Mika to grab something to eat as she passed through by the water fountain Mika was enamored by the beauty of it.

Asami sees a faint silhouette of Korra across the island court yard walking alone.

Asami waving like a mad woman! no wonder she calls you a dork all time, Mika not taking noticed to her yet.

Korra closes the distance by running up and grabbing Mika and swinging her around hey lil one.

Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up . Staring at Asami the whole time winking at her . Asami's blush is very evident on her face.

Mika speaks up . That’s ok Korra . Me and Sa sami have been together all morning drawing in the coloring book aunt Ikki gave us. oh really ? Korra pipes up still staring at Asami . Holding Milka with her good arm . I didn’t know you too could have so much fun.

Huh ? Asami say's slapping Korra on the arm the hurt one at that.

Korra wince's scrunching her face.

Milka jumped in pointing a finger at Asami . What did I say about hurting people ? You pinky promised!

Korra leans back looking at Mika, raising a eyebrow at her.

Oh I'm sorry Mika . Asami snorted and laughed a bit, sorry Korra I wasn’t thinking.

Korras face returned to normal, but still surprised at Mika. It's ok Mika ill get her back later, as she shot Asami a mischievously quick glare.

Its called spousal abuse for a reason, sticking her tongue out at her .

Yeah me and her had a little talk earlier, Asami quickly interrupted before Korra could carry on. Ill tell you later ok?

Well I've got time now . I went and had as uh serious of conversation as I could with Tenzin and Bumi . Luckily Jinora swooped in and saved the day . I think we're going to have Jinora search the spirit world. As Korra kicked around a rock, we're still not sure what to do Asami. To be honest I'm so terrified. The conversation turning serious suddenly, what if Ravaa can't come back to me?

All of sudden Korras eyes became hollow and fear set in . She could tell Korra had been crying on the long walk up to the temple . Asami grabbed Korras shoulders and shook her gently Korra you are the avatar ! your power is limitless I know we can find a way through this!

Korra looks up at Asami with a slight smile on her face . Thank you Asami.

Asami knowing that this conversation wasn't over but it was for right now. As Korra let Mika down from her tired arm.

Hey Sa sami ! Mika interrupting . Yes Mika ? Smiling at her both Korra and Asami forgot she was there despite Korra just recently holding her.

Im hungry.

Ok sweetie as Asami breaks eye contact with Korra . Asami kneels down looking into her brown eyes. Hey me and korra need to talk for minute ok ? You want to run in there talk to Pema ? I'm sure she will be more than happy to help you.

Ok. Mika jumps around and races to the kitchen . Korra yells for her slow down. Shaking her head.

Sighing she quickly looks down as they start walking towards the kitchen, thinking of what to say next to Asami.

 

 

Kuvira still reflecting on the fight with Zaheer losing all hope in Su coming back soon. Setting in a chair her back facing the doors, with her knees propped up on her chair . Her chin setting on her knee's, occasionally blowing her hair out of her face.

Repositioning her forehead on her knees she hears the patter of little feet getting louder towards her she stiffens up . Snapping her head straight up . Eyebrows quirked as high as they can . Oh Spirit's please don’t let that be one of the air bender kids. Pema shot her a glare earlier that would kill any normal woman. Maybe there headed to the bathroom . yeah kids do that a lot right.

just then a little girl came running into the kitchen . Wrestling her way up the chair next to Kuvira .

Pema!!!! I'm hungry and Sa sa. The little girl stopped and stared up at Kuvira.

Kuvira looked at the girl terrified.

Hey your not Pema the little girl staring at her with brown eyes scrunched eye brows, and lips puffed out trying to guess who she is.

….Uhh no I…Im I shouldn’t be here. Kuvira thought shooting her head to the left and right trying to see if there was anyone there to save her.

But I'm starving as the little girl interrupted Kuvira's state of panic . She rocked back and fourth on her newly claimed chair .

Kuvira's expression changed from terrified to questionable.

Um um let me find Pema….( you know the woman that already doesn't like fixing food for you ?) she said to herself .

Kuvira Let her feet out of chair jumping up frantically . looking for signs of other people around .

Kuvira stepped towards the door looking out side to see if anybody was nearby . But no one was there, she thought about running away to find Su , but this place is a maze, and I can't just start slinging doors open on people that already don't want me hear . She stepped back and slapped her hand against her forehead running it down her face . I can't just leave this little girl in a kitchen all by herself either! Who would just let there….?

The little girl spoke up . Hey lady are you ok .

U um yes I just need to find Pema or Su. As Kuvira turned around scoping out the area where she could escape . No you idiot ! What did you just say to yourself earlier ?

The little girl pipes up . Pema usually fixes me stew . I like her stew except the vegetables . There's a lot of vegetables in her stew . Why are your hands hooked together? The little girl said suddenly.

Oh spirits Kuvira murmured to herself. Um new jewelry . She takes a quick glance at the little girl as she walks past her . The little girl still staring at her humming to herself now.

Kuvira runs up to the sink looking out the window ,only to see two white lotus guards heads disappearing heading down a flight of stairs . She starts to yell at them and quickly huffs to herself . yeah dummy , draw a bunch of attention to your self ! Cause Lin would love that explanation later she says out loud, For everybody to hear.

The little girl -frustrated now, Hey lady, Pema usually has stew in big pot right there . Pointing her finger at the stove next to Kuvira.

Kuvira sighs and looks down . Defeated . Walks up to the stove and lifts the lid off pot , still steaming from earlier today.

Kuvira opens a cabinet, grabs a couple bowls and says to her self-well if some angry parents are going to come kill me.

For talking to there daughter I just might as well do it on a full stomach.

Shes walks back over to the table and sets the bowl there for the little girl . Spoon in hand she finally sets back down crossing her legs and setting up straight taking a relaxing breathe and smiles at the girl. The little girl nods and say's thank you lady ! smiling great big at kuvira.

 

 

 

Korra looks at asami and holds her hand out to Asami she takes its gently as there slowly walking to the kitchen . Exhausted from the emotion they just expelled at one another . Now enjoying one another's presence.

Asami looks towards the kitchen . I hope pema doesn't mind fixing mika food this time of day.

Korra speaks up ah she really likes Mika . Im sure she doesn't mind as she nudges Asami playfully.

Asami hears Mika say something as they get close to the kitchen but she cant quite make it out what she said. just then she hears a voice she doesn't recognize as Pema's in a deep almost raspy voice.

Korra and asami Both look at one another bending there ears towards the conversation only to hear.

Well I look this way because I didn’t eat my vegetables.

Nu uh Mika says.

Asami looks at korra as she starts running towards the kitchen.

Asami's blood is already boiling as she starts running to the door way after korra.

She looks in to see Mika spoon in hand looking at korra surprised to see her.

And see's Kuvira's terrified look starring directly at her.

Kuvira stands up and starts back pedaling towards the kitchen knocking her bowl of soup off the table.

Asami screams what the hell are you doing talking to my little girl .

Kuvira tripping over her own feet. Oh spirits no! She stares down at the ground . I didn't know!

Korra steps in towards Mika and quickly picks her up, she growls at kuvira where is Su, Kuvira ? Calmly but clearly agitated.

Uh uhh she had to take a radio call from Bataar.

Asami quickly cut her off . You didn’t answer me what the hell are you doing here with my daughter?

Kuvira started to mutter again.

This is where Su left me when she got the call . Then Kya was watching me, and she took off, and I didn’t want to roam around the island by myself . I didn’t want to run into anybody like……..

Asami took a step towards Kuvira her white knuckles showing . Asami beaming in confidence thinking she could slug her right in her face for being in the same room as her little girl.

korra grabs her shoulder and squeezes firmly until , Asami snapped her head toward Korra's eyes.  
Hollow as they stared back at her she looked down shaking her head shortly after.

Asami's body jerking a little . All her anger caused her arms to shake. Korra whispered to her, not now Asami as she gestured towards Mika.

 

Her arms dropped releasing her stiffened fingers, glancing back and fourth from Korra to Kuvira.

instead she stared at Korra's sad state . She's safe Asami, Korra whispered take a breathe.

Wondering what she was meaning . Anger still pounding in her head . Her mind screaming at both Kuvira and Korra.

Kya ran up to door way breathless . Quickly saying in between breathes don’t…….worry……….I was keeping…….tabs on her from a distance……..as she winked at Kuvira.

Kuvira still backed into a corner not knowing what to do but to stare back and fourth at all of them.

Mika interrupted, screaming Sa sami.

Asami broke her focus on Korra and stared at the girl, surprised and still irritated at Korra.

Mika had her little finger shaking at Asami only to switch it to her pinky finger when Asami acknowledged her again.

Korra leaned back to soak in what Mika was doing.

Asami still angry at Kuvira snapped her head towards the woman in shackles . Still cornered and shaken by what was going on, but was now standing straight up ready to defend herself if need be.

Sa Sami ! Mika screamed again.

I don’t have time for that right now Mika!

Mika barked back at her "you promised Sa sami" toning her voice down to a lowly whimper as she looked at Korra.

Korra tell Sa sami she cant break promises.

Korra and Kya now staring at the little girls stern words .

Mika stared at Korra. Her face contorted, until Korra finally questioned wha….. what was the promise?

Asami tried to cut the conversation off . Loudly sighing in despair as she looked down at the ground.

Kya's eye brow perched up soaking in the situation.

Mika grabbed Korra's face for her to pay attention instead of glancing back and fourth at Kya and Asami honestly lost now in what to do .

Sa sami pinky promised me she wouldn't yell at that hurt lady anymore.

Asami now holding her hand on her fore head realizing that Korra was going to take Mika's side.

Ju….just don't ! Asami threatened Korra swiftly. Removing her hand still starring down at the ground, then holding a finger out towards her .

Korra's eye brows were furrowed looking at her, her mouth gaping open slightly.

Huh ? kya said behind them. Trying to catch on to what the little girl was meaning.

Asami snapped around to glare at Kya.

Kya quickly raised both hands in defeat.

Asami finally mustering up all of her energy and anger as she stared to the floor at Kuvira's feet.

I...I….Im sorry I yelled at you Kuvira she said with a exasperated sigh.

Ohhhh ? Korra finally chimed in shocked at Asami's apology. Mika hugged Korra around the neck giddy at what Asami just did.

 

A long silence followed.

Kya finale broke that silence, by saying well if I only had a big knife . Id slice me off a big chunk of this tension. And serve it up with remorse and regret later.

Kya's attempt to play on words did little to ease that tension.

Korra quickly covered her mouth to cough hiding her laughter.

Asami ratcheted her head staring at korra . Still tense and gritting her teeth . At what she just had to do and korra taking such a light handed look at the situation. Only infuriated her more.

Korra turned towards kya quickly . jumping mika higher up onto her good arm, well now , I think you have this covered now! nodding at Kya , as Korra quickly exited the room Mika in hand. Korra Realizing how much trouble she was in.

Asami glared at korra as she walked out , oh she wont hear the end of this as she started stomping towards Korra.

Kya grabbed her arm and stopped her with a firm grip staring directly at Asami, Im sorry Asami ! I didn't see Mika come in but I was watching Kuvira . I wouldn't have let anything happen I was seeing if she was going to make a break for it but she stayed in here the whole time I swear.

Asami still fuming snapped at her ……Save it !

Fine Kya said don’t believe me . But seriously don’t take this out on Korra.

Asami sighed and stood there for a moment collecting her thoughts.

Kya walks over to Kuvira and stares at her shackles then looks up at her and smirks.

Kuvira huffed her hair out of face and stood up straight staring right back at her questioning what she is going to say.

Kya looks down and back to Asami , then whispers . You know I'm not sure who you were thinking about when you were setting at the sink earlier.

 

Kuvira's gasps expelling her anger at kya as she tenses up.

Kya looks up at kuvira with blue very compassionate eyes .

I understand you didn’t' want anybody to see you earlier . It was clear it you were very upset about what's bothering you .

Kya flashing back seeing kuvira wrap her hands around her face as she trotted out of view from the window she was peaking through.

Kya shakes her head and continues . its not any of my business and I'm sorry kuvira . As kuvira nods and try's to cross her arms instinctively ! but quickly fails to do so with her shackles preventing this . Only adding to her frustration!

Kuvira sighs . Its fine kya . I'm just used to being alone . Thinking of her prison cell she shakes her head and looks in Asami's direction . realizing she has stepped outside the kitchen leaning against the kitchen wall .

Kuvira watching Asami's shadow cast across the hallway floor completely oblivious to the conversation her and Kya are having .

She's knows Asami is still upset . Watching her shadow move across the floor glancing in between the kitchen and the direction korra went. Asami reaches up to grab her forehead shaking her head as she snaps her head back almost slamming her head into the wall behind her.

Ahem ! Kya clears her throat Kuvira quickly closing her gaping mouth snapping her head back toward Kya. Realizing she must have been staring at Asami for a while now.

See there Kya say's to Kuvira I never doubted there's a human side still in there as she pokes Kuvira in the shoulder.

Kuvira staring at her . One eyebrow quirked straightening herself up raising a finger in Kya's direction . Only to hear her shackles clank together, looking down again rolling her eye's . Just what the hell are you talking about. She finally blurts out.

Kya raises her arms throwing her hands back judging by the expression on your face . I could clearly see the concern. Sarcastically tilting her head in the same direction Kuvira dropped hers .

So your going to ignore the fact that seeing Asami, this upset over you being here isn't bothering you?

She say's in stern but warm tone.

Take another long look at her . Think about it Kuvira you have taken the last remaining thing of her past life her  
Father. and now all of sudden your in the same room as the only things in her life right now.

Kuvira's eyes widen realizing what Kya was truly meaning she knew Asami was upset about her father but she was to lost in the commotion. To really think about why and how upset she was…….

 

Mika was in here alone with me oh god I...I…..really am a monster.

She say's loud enough for Kya to hear.

To her you are ! Kya says.

Kuvira shoots her head towards Asami her eyes wailing up.

Kya interrupt's her thoughts to say . I heard you say you wish you had a way to apologize to him.

I'm assuming you meant bataar ?

Kuvira stares at her as a tear slowly rolls down her cheek . Not really expecting this conversation to get so serious so fast . But not surprised at what she said, she could have easily been well within earshot of her . Still the knot's in her stomach made her fume at Kya.

Listen Kuvira I think if your planning on apologizing to anybody . You should start with the hardest one first .

Kuvira looks at her nodding her head in defeat. And quickly turns on toe walking towards Asami.

But she stops almost immediately afraid of what asami might do ! Or if she will even listen ?

Kya puts her hand on Kuvira's shoulder calmly saying , Procrastination only leads to a life full of regrets.

Kuvira's head bowed ,but watching Kya out of the corner of her eye . Nods back at her taking a deep breath, she stands up straight and starts striding towards Asami.

Asami hearing the loud foot steps coming towards her . She bounces her self off the wall looking at the corner Kuvira and Kya was setting in. Asami only seeing kya staring in her direction with a very surprised look on her face .

Asami's view Half blocked out by the wall not seeing the kitchen table .

Just then Kuvira's foot comes through the door she instantly feels her blood boil.

 

As Kuvira steps through the doorway she hears a growl and looking in Asami's direction she sees a fist coming right at her face . As she side steps just enough missing the full brunt of it , but still grazing her left cheek enough to feel all the power she had put into it . She steps back quickly and yells whoa Asami I just wanted too.

Asami screams at her . Get the hell away from me!

Kuvira feeling the throbbing in her left cheek . Looking very surprised at Asami , as she stands fist up gritting her teeth.

I need to diffuse this before I say anything else . Kuvira says to herself.

"Asami "Kuvira saying calmly trying not to provoke her. I deserved that . I will admit , but I just want to talk to you ! I wanted too….

Asami cuts her off . Your going to deserve a lot more . if you don’t get hell away from  
me you MONSTER!!!!

Kuvira feels her stomach curl at the words, she slouches in defeat wanting to give up already.

Asami feels a wet sensation on her left fist . still looking at Kuvira a tear breaking off her right cheek. kuvira slouched, looking down at the ground , seeing her chin quiver as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Asami", kuvira looks up at her ,I want to apologize, looking at her with determination in her eye's.

I don’t want to hear your half assed apology, Asami snaps at her as she turns to walk away.

No wait hear me out Asami! Kuvira cry's to her, her body practically convulsing as she pleas to her . She starts to follow Asami.

Asami steps faster away from her . Halfway across the court yard surrounded by buildings.

Kuvira screams to her ! Wait Asami please I'm begging you!

Asami yells back . Leave me alone or I'm going to hurt you! gritting her teeth as she almost starts running.

Kuvira trying to convince her to listen . I need you to listen to me! regretting her next thought , but realizing this is the only way she will listen , and knowing this just might get her killed .

She lifts her hands pushing her self to earthbend the rock below Asami's feet . Mustering all she can with the shackles on . she manages to capture only one foot.

Kuvira almost on Asami's heels.

Asami screams at Kuvira . How dare you ? As she try's to reach Kuvira . Trying to do anything to break free.

Kuvira with a smirk on her face . Not taking no for a answer . Seeing Kya step around the kitchen corner and lean against the wall shaking her head. Watching the situation unfold , unsure if she should intervene . But knowing Kuvira needs this closure in her life.

Kuvira snapping back to Asami seeing her crouching down to reach the rock around at her foot and ankle.

Kuvira crouches down where she is eye level with Asami . I'm sorry I had to do this Asami ! but I need you to listen to me please !

Asami looks her in the eyes and growls at her, let me go or I'm going to kill you ! She lunges at her again her fist beaming white and with her teeth sawing in her jaws almost bearing them at Kuvira.

"Spirits Asami" Kuvira says to her self she really does mean it.

Just hear me out please asami . I understand if you never forgive me , and I don't blame you ! but if I'm going back to jail or if Zaheer kills me, I want to make my peace !

Asami curses her again . Let me go now , Screaming at the top of her lungs . Her arms shaking as she brings them to her chest .

LISTEN TO ME Kuvira screams back at her dropping to her knees in front of asami , her fist slamming into the ground in front of her followed by, the shock of earth in a ripple around them.

her eyes wailing up I'm begging you Asami . Her voice turning down to a monotone gravely whisper.

Her chin quivering as she looks into Asami's eyes . You don’t think I've sat in jail these last five years regretting what I've done to you?

Asami doesn't scream back or struggle . Instead she sets the rest of the way down from trying to free herself .  
Putting her face in between her knees , covering her head with her arms , defeated , knowing she's not going to escape this alone.

Kuvira sighs relaxing down onto her ankles in front of Asami . I didn't know that was your daughter . I had no clue ! Kuvira's tears racing down her face . I know I may be a monster to you but I could never hurt a little girl !

Asami shoulders heave uncontrollably . She looks up to kuvira . You weren't afraid to hurt me ? she growls . Her tears streaming down her face.

Kuvira stares at her mortified . Still blinded by her own tears . I didn’t mean to kill your father Asami !

If I could take his place now I would do it in a instant ! I don't deserve to live, and spirits knows I've tried . Staring down at the scars below her shackles .

She has hidden well from Su's eyes.

Im living in a constant hell ! …………...Always reflecting on what I've done, looking away from Asami wiping her tears . You know what the worst thing is ? pausing to sigh.

Seeing Asami sink her head back into her knees

I new what I was doing was wrong , trying to take the earth kingdom and republic city ! Su was right when she warned me the power would go to my head , but at first I convinced myself what I was doing was for the people in Ba Sing Se . But the support I got. ... it went to my head and LOOK AT WHERE IT GOT ME!!!!!! she screams into the air. New tears shedding down to her ears.

 

I can't find solace in anything . Every little thing reminds me of the moment I took your fathers life ,of the people I hurt , and the lives I've single handedly ruined ! Then betrayed my……

sighing to herself……….

My love !

Now Kuvira catching Su in the corner of her eye. A sign of sympathy on her face . Slowly walking towards them .  
A tear rolling down her cheek . Biting down on her lower lip resisting the urge to interfere . Kuvira shaking her head at her with a determined look on her face.

Kuvira looks away back to asami . I don't ever expect your forgiveness . I just want you realize what Ive done . Kuvira sighs again staring into the air. What I've done is taken your life away from you , and I will never be able to bring that back to you . But I know now that if I can help Korra . That maybe I can restore your faith in the fact that I am human and I do really care about people . EVEN if it takes my life I want to prove to you and everybody.

I….. I just don’t want to be monster in your nightmares anymore!!!!!!

Asami raises her head to stare at Kuvira . Only to see her quickly duck her head into her own knees . Her shoulders jumping to her sobs .

Asami looks over to see Korra crying staring at her and Tenzin just behind her rushing Ikki and Meelo away . Looking to her left seeing Kya and Su strolling slowly keeping their distance . Su wiping her face.

Asami looks back to Kuvira . So surprised at the apology Kuvira had made. Feeling the knots in her stomach slowly going away . Kuvira still sobbing to herself.

Kuvira reaches out with her head still in her knees . She undoes the earth wrapped around asami's ankle and says with a muffled voice . Go ahead Asami curse me. Beat me ! Do what you will . I've said what I meant . I just hope that whatever you do … she sobs ……….that maybe someday I wont haunt your nightmares and that I can find forgiveness in my own heart for what I've done.

A long silence follows Kuvira only hearing Asami shuffle up to her knees.

Kuvira feels a push to one of her shoulders . She cringes keeping her eyes shut . She quickly relaxes expecting the pain she's going to receive . Deserving every bit of it ,she tilts her head back then her body slumping almost giving in to the raging emotions of Asami Sato.

Suddenly she feels two arms wrap around her chest as a breath of hot air hits her neck and what feels like hot tears rub across the side of her face . She opens her eyes quickly to Asami hugging her, Asami sobs, becoming waves into her chest. Kuvira's surprised look and blank expression on her face explaining her reaction to the current state of disbelief .her arms still like noodles just laying over top of Asami's.

Asami breaks the silence with a steely cold tone . I may never find the strength to forgive you for my fathers death . But I can tell what you have said…... Isn't something that you have rehearsed in your head for the past five years in prison. I can tell that you meant every word of it ,and that to me... means the world …..although with a quick sigh your are what I despise as a human being, it doesn't mean that you are now, what's going to haunt my dreams but instead you may be the stepping stone in my life , that I will eventually have to overcome. In order for me to forgive you, I wish someday I can find the strength you have shown me.

 

 

A long silence loomed over every body Su, Kya and Tenzin tense now unsure of what to do next.

Asami finally loosens her grip on Kuvira after saying her own peace Kuvira still in a state of shock not moving a muscle . Still afraid to try anything other than set there.

Asami leans back wiping her face off . She looks at Kuvira her head slumped down, but still peering at Asami , Asami nods at her and raises up immediately . Jogging over to Korra who jumps into Asami's arms . Proudly Korra leans back staring at Asami still holding her hips Korra reaches up and wipes another tear off her face . Are you ok?

Su watching from a distance reading their lips . Asami shaking her head yes to Korra they both turn to walk away from the group of people in the court yard. Korra still staring at Asami trying to read what just happened as they disappear from sight .

Su finally looks down at Kuvira with a look of desperation just what went on here?

Kuvira still slouched back on her ankles . Her knees on the ground she raises her head with a confident look on her face, a drying tear breaking off her jaw line .

raising her hand up to Su I…. I... did something the both of us needed.

 

 

 

 

                                  The end                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Please let me know what you think 


End file.
